The Dark Times: Lost In Between
by Bluejay402
Summary: When Annie falls into the river Finnick rescues her but ends up getting carried away himself. Emerson Overwhill is on the shore when she comes across an unconscious Finnick. She starts caring for him who has amnesia but it's not long until she falls in love with him. What she doesn't know is he had feelings for Annie. Will she keep him for herself or will she let him go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this new story that my friend and I have been writing! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Finnick's P.O.V. **

_**As I approached the door of her house, I felt so anxious that my stomach was feeling knotted. I knocked on her door quickly, my knees trembling with worry. My hands were beginning to sweat, the sea green daisies almost slipping from my grip. **_ _**"Great. This just keeps getting better and better." I thought to myself sarcastically. When I looked up from the flowers, the door opened and my eyes met with Annie's beautiful green ones.**_

"_**Hi Finnick." She said shyly. My heart was beating a mile a minute as she spoke to me. I was so stunned by her beauty my mind couldn't formulate an answer. She was wearing a blue sleeveless lace fit and flare dress **_ _**I know., it's weird. I'm a guy but my knowledge on fashion is pretty decent due to my 16 year old sister, Jessica. Finally I get enough courage to say hi. **_

"_**Hey Annie. Ready to go?" I said a little too happily. Note to self: Don't make a fool of yourself.**_

"_**Um, go where Finnick?" She said in a confused tone. **_

"_**Does a picnic by the river sound okay?" I said rushing through the sentence. **_

"_**Are you asking me out... on a date?" She says, her cheeks blushing with excitement.**_

"_**Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I said quickly, feeling sadness coursing through me. **_

"_**Are you kidding me? The famous Finnick Odair is asking me out? Annie Said excitedly, as the corners of her mouth lifted into her signature smile. **_

"_**If you need to get ready, I'll be waiting here for you then." I said with a smirk. **_

"_**Okay, okay. I'll be right back." She said breathlessly as she turns to go up stairs. **_

_**When she comes back her hair is braided up in a style called the long braid where she braided the front of her hair with her bangs but left the rest of her hair down. **_ _**and I noticed she applied a little bit of make-up making her eyes stand out and her face glow with perfection. **_

"_**Wow, you look beautiful." I said in wonder. She blushed and looked down at her shoes. **_

"_**Thanks, shall we go now?" She said in a cheerful voice. **_

"_**Let's go." I said, smiling at her brightly. She closes the door and we start walking toward the river.**_

"_**These are for you." I said handing her, her slightly crumbled daisies.**_

"_**They're beautiful." **_

"_**Almost as beautiful as you." I said softly. She looked up at my face with a bright smile and for a moment, we just stared into each other's eyes. I was the first to break the gaze.**_

"_**Let's keep going. I really want to ask you something special when we get there." I said feeling really bad that I interrupted that special moment. But I was anxious to know what her answer was going to be to my question. Before we knew it the river came into view. **_

"_**Close your eyes." I said as a smile danced across my lips.**_

"_**Why?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in a cute way. **_

"_**I have a surprise for you." I said entwining one of my hands with hers and placing the other at her waist. I felt her body tense up for a moment, but she then relaxed under my touch.**_

"_**Just let me guide you." I said gently as we start walking towards the picnic area.**_

_**We walk a few steps, round a corner and stop.**_

"_**You can open your eyes now." I said as my hands leave her body reluctantly.**_

**Annie's P.O.V**

_**When I opened my eyes I gasped at the sight before me. Finnick managed to already set up the blanket and food. He's so romantic. He had no idea how he made me feel. Everytime I'm near him, I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine with this blissful feeling that spreads throughout my body.**_

"_**Oh Finnick, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed happily. He smiled the kind of smile that takes my breath away. **_

"_**I'm so glad you like it! Here, come sit next to me." I followed him and we sat down on the soft blanket. Our bodies almost touching, but not quite. The river was heading upstream gently and I took a moment to just listen to the water rippling over the rocks. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Finnick was looking at me. I blushed and looked towards him. **_

"_**Would you quit staring at me?" I said jokingly, punching him playfully on his muscular arm. **_

"_**Oww that hurt." He said in a sarcastic voice that made me giggle. **_

"_**Want a chocolate cake With a liquid center?" Finnick asked taking off the top of a plastic container revealing the delicious delicacies. **__**"Where'd you get these? I've never seen anything like these before in District 4" I said in awe.**_

"_**I know a guy." he replied deviously**_

"_**Oh really?" I said in a skeptical tone.**_

_**He handed me one of the desserts on a plate and a fork.**_

_**I stick my fork in the pastry, cut off a piece, and popped it in my mouth. The outside part, the crust, crumbles with ease as I chew and the inside part, the cream, is as smooth as silk across my tongue and melts away in my mouth. **_

"_**How did it taste?" Finnick asked his voice as smooth as the cream. **_

"_**Like a piece of heaven" I gushed as a smile creeped across my face.**_

"_**Glad you liked it." He says mysteriously. The way he said it made me think he's planning something.**_

_**As I take another bite of the pastry, Finnick shouted "Watch out!"**_

_**I looked behind me and saw nothing, but when I turned my head back around he landed a surprise attack on me. He smeared my face with his chocolate cake, against my cheek. My right cheek was smeared with cream and chocolate cake stained my blue dress.**_

"_**UGH!" I said, touching my messy face that's now totally covered in chocolate and cream. **_

"_**Gotcha!" he laughed.**_

"_**Finnick you're an idiot!" I yelled. Finnick's face suddenly cringed with shame.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Annie. I didn't mean to upset you" he said sadly.**_

"_**This dress was brand new!" I acted. Finnick looks down in guilt and that's where I hit him with my revenge attack. When he wasn't looking I smashed the remains of my cake against his forehead.**_

"_**That's what you get for messing with a girl" I joked.**_

"_**Alright. Alright. I learned my lesson, don't mess with a girl" He chuckled as he wiped his forehead. **_

"_**Good, now that you've learned your lesson, let's clean up." I said as I got up and headed toward the stream. I stood at the bank and threw my shoes off before entering the river. **_

_**The water against my ankles was refreshing compared to the sun blazing down on us. As I bend down to wash the food off my face, the current suddenly became stronger and an unexpected wave pushed me over. I splashed into the once refreshing water and landed on the rocky bottom. Since I couldn't swim the river was now deadly to me, threatening to drown me. I thrashed around in the water struggling to stay at the surface as the current continues to fight against my urge. I heard Finnick shout out my name. I kept sinking underneath the surface, but I managed to stay afloat. Then there was this wave that pulled me under. Water forces its way down my throat and into my lungs as I scream for Finnick. It wasn't long after that until I felt his strong arms wrap around my body tightly. Finnick stumbles to the river's bank and lays me down on the grass but before he could get out himself a massive wave crashes over him. He loses his grip on the bank and gets carried away by the current. I gasp out in horror when I realized that Finnick was being carried away. **_

"_**Finnick!" I manage to choke out due to the fact that some water was still in my lungs, almost suffocating me. I desperately get up and run after him. "Annie!" he calls out already a good distance downstream. I felt so helpless when I see his head clash harshly against a rock in the middle of the river. Since I didn't have the ability to swim I couldn't dive in and carry him to shore like he did to me. Tears glazed my eyes as I started running in the same direction the river was taking Finnick. I started to lose sight of him and then the problem got worse, as I ran the river's speed increased. Out of breath and on the verge of a major meltdown I finally stopped and collapsed to the ground sobbing and blurting out Finnick's name constantly. The river had him in it's grasp and me being all useless, couldn't do anything to help him. **_

_**Hope you liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you want more :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

******Hope you enjoy this story that my friend and I have been writing! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Finnick and Annie but we do own Emerson Overwhill!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Emerson's P.O.V**

**My heart is hammering in my chest as I finally decided to try to overcome my fear of water. Before we moved away from the beach I experienced a traumatizing event. I hesitate to get up and move toward the river. I slowly made my way down the meadow and stopped at the shoreline where the water just meets the grass. I close my eyes and zone out everything except the ripple of the waves. Eventually I get enough courage to take a step forward into the water. I tremble as the cool water hits my ankles and the memory of the hurricane replays in my head.**

_**The salty smell of the ocean invaded my nostrils as I take a deep breath. I bend down and pick up a tiny pink seashell from the ground. I brush off some sand that was sticking to it. When I stand up, I look behind me to see if my parents were watching me. As always they weren't. They were talking to the other adults in the party. This year we hosted the party to celebrate the fact that no one we knew was reaped for the Hunger Games. I smiled and turned back to face the ocean again when I got an idea. My parents had never allowed me to go into the ocean without their watchful eye. This is my first time breaking the rules because I've never had a chance like this before. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I picked up another shell. This one was smoother and the color was a faded light blue. Soon I was fed up with waiting so I just did it. I threw my shells onto the ground and bounded toward the ocean. I waded into the water, soaking my pretty sunshine colored dress. **_

_**I splashed and floated in the water for what seemed like forever, not noticing the wind picking up or the clouds turning dark and menacing. I didn't notice any of it until the waves became harsher, throwing my body around like a rag doll. I whined and squealed for help as I was being tossed around. My excitement quickly turned into fear as I realized I couldn't get back to shore. **_

"_**Help!" I screamed. Since I was only 5 and my parents never let me go in the ocean alone, I was never taught how to swim. I tried to do the swimming motion with my tiny arms and legs, but the waves were way too big and rough. All of a sudden, a wave crashed over my head, sending me under the surface. Somehow I managed to pop my head back up to the top. I was coughing like crazy, choking on the ocean's salty water.**_

"_**Help! Someone help me!" I say, the waves muffling my cries. When I went under again, I accidently took a breath at the same time so instead of air going down my throat and into my lungs, water came thrashing in. I kept gaining and losing consciousness as I would sink underneath the water. Last thing I remember is hearing someone yelling, "Hurricane!" Before the world went completely black. **_

_**Next thing I knew I felt someone's strong arms pushing down on my fragile body. I spit up the remaining water that was in my lungs as my eyes fluttered open. The world was blurry at first but it didn't take long for it to clear up. **_

**I winced as I heard the waves overlap the edge of the river, it still makes me cringe every time I'm near them. I then had a change of thought. Instead of attempting to go into the water again I decided to just walk along the bank despite the sound of the waves that was flowing through the ear. I walked along the river side for a mile or two before I saw something washed up on shore ahead of me, just a couple of feet away. **

_**What is that a fish or something? **_**I thought to myself as approached the washed up lump. **_**No, that can't be a fish it looks too smooth and tan to be**_**. I run ahead, leaving my footprints behind in the slippery mud. Pretty soon, I was close enough to identify the mysterious shape. It turned out to be a boy. My caring instincts took control and I immediately ran over to him. At first I was stunned by his ravishing good looks. He had bronze-colored hair that shimmered in the sunlight and his body looked very fit and muscular for his age. But it was his face that caught my attention the most. He had a swelling, purple bruise on the side of his head. He must've hit his head on a rock while he was in the water. **

_**Is he still alive?**_** I place my head on his chest, where his heart is. His heart was beating rhythmically at a decent rate. That pretty much answered my question. Then I bent down to investigate more and lightly touched his bruise. His body thrashed around as if he thinks he's still in the water. I smiled at him and laid down beside his body. It wasn't long until consciousness came to him. His eyes squeezed shut for a split second then opened as he very slowly sat up. He coughed up a bunch of water reminding me of how I felt when someone dragged me out of the ocean and applied CPR. I too immediately threw up all the water that was in my lungs. **

**When he was done coughing he tried to get up but pain in his body prevented him from doing so. He groaned in pain and held his shoulder firmly. I'm guessing that's where he got hurt. I touch his arm trying to get his attention but it only startled him. I quickly pull my hand away.**

"**It's okay. I won't hurt you" I say softly. **

"**Where am I?" He says looking around at his surroundings.**

"**You're in district 4. Where are you from? I reply.**

"**I-I don't know" he says with a confused tone.**

"**Everything's going to be alright. But you need to get some rest. Why don't you come with me? I'll help you" I say holding my hand out so I can help him get up. **

"**Okay. But who are you?" He says hesitantly as he takes my hand. **

"**I'm Emerson Overwhill" I say kindly as I help him up. He limps a lot as we walk toward the direction of my house.**

_**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW if you want more :) We will post another chapter when we get 4 more reviews!  
**_


End file.
